


Personal Jesus

by possumnest



Series: To Serve or Please On Your Back or Knees [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), DmC: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, Breathplay, Come Eating, Facials, Gen, God Complex, Hair Pulling, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumnest/pseuds/possumnest
Summary: nasty bastards with god complexes fuck the life outta you





	Personal Jesus

There he sat, a god, upon his throne. Looking down at the wreckage he’s inflicted upon the city, admiring his work. It was only he who could be capable of causing disorder, but once more establishing peace in the city through the form of authoritarian means. To have the entire world under his thumb only further fueled his thirst for power. 

‘So this is what it means to be powerful’ He pondered silently, tilting his chin upwards almost as if he was surveying more land to claim,  
“What do you think my precious devotee?”  
Your ears perked up at his question, afraid of the consequences of not answering him,

“What is it My God?” 

“Do you not listen? Are you forever grateful for me mercifully taking you in? Not killing you like the rest of the city?” Vergil grabbed your chin to look up at him. You looked up from your place on the ground, petrified eyes examining his face; the high cheekbones and chiseled jaw, his flawless face and piercing icy eyes boring holes into your flesh. 

“I can’t express my gratitude, you saved me from  
a life of misery. I am forever in your debt, I will do whatever you say.” Your hands grasped the fingers that were on your chin, pressing your lips to his knuckles. 

The man was a self-proclaimed god, and he wanted to be treated as such. Disobeying orders could mean your own untimely death.

He smirked and motioned for you to scoot closer to his lap. He patted one hand on his thigh, wanting you to lay your head on there. You complied easily and rested your cheek against his leg. He stroked your hair lazily before grabbing a handful of your hair. Times like this were few and far in between; where he ceased to be cruel to you but this never stayed for long. He yanked your hair back to look at him once more,

“You know what I want. Don’t play innocent, it’s your job to please me and I’m not impressed with it. Suck my cock like the slut you are, or I’ll kill you like I did to the rest of you useless humans.” 

Vergil’s hand released your hair, and you rushed to unbuckle his pants as well as pulling down his underwear to release his half hard erection. You looked up at him as you stroked it slowly, tracing your thumb against a vein. You poked out your tongue to lick up his dick, then engulfing the head into your mouth and sucked lightly. 

He groaned at your ministrations and knotted his fingers in your hair once more to push your head down to completely swallow his cock. You gagged a bit at the sudden movement, but then relaxed your throat so he could fuck it. 

He watched your head bobbing in his lap and bucked his hips up to use you further. He loved being in complete control of you, seeing you so helpless and weak. You would do anything to preserve your pathetic life, and that meant being his personal slut. He adored it. 

Vergil released your head and pulled your mouth off his cock, 

“Look at you, an utter mess. So pathetic and disgusting, you’re drooling over me and i haven’t even fucked you yet.” He scoffed and pulled you up to rest in his lap. 

“Looks like I’ll have to play savior once more,” He sighed and pulled your underwear aside—he requested that you didn’t dress more than expensive lingerie he purchased you for his own convenience—and pushed into your waiting hole.  
He exhaled noisily through his nose and thrust up into your body. You arched up and moaned as he fucked into you, relishing in the rough treatment he gave you. 

He grabbed you by the back of your thighs to lift you up off his cock and drop you, chuckling as  
you screamed from the sudden impact. He grabbed your throat and pressed his thumbs into your windpipe, cutting off your breathing; his hips faltering to a slower pace. He snarled and put more pressure, demonstrating his strength over you,

“If you wish to be released, you better ask your god for it.”

You clawed at his forearms gasping for air. Grabbing at his hair and panicking, afraid he won’t let go. You began to thrash and push against his chest to which he only laughed. 

Vergil got off on this. This is what he lived for, what he kept your body around for. To see lust and terror cloud your beautiful eyes. You were so pure and untouched, and he wanted to sully you. Make you his own personal toy, and he did that well; he held your life in the palm of his hands and it thrilled him. 

You began to gasp out pleas for your life, and Vergil releases your neck. He opted to grab your waist and watched as you keeled over and coughed to regain your breath. While you did so, he began to fuck you once more which made it more difficult. Each thrust making it more difficult to breathe than the last. Soon, he removed you from his lap once more. 

He pushed you off him in which you fell back, having the air pushed out of your lungs. You looked up at him, fearing his next move. Hoping that this isn’t the last time you would see the sun rise. He simply began to stroke himself and summon you with a curl of his finger. 

You scrambled to crawl back to him, taking your time and swaying your hips hypnotically. Vergil enjoyed this view and urged you to open your mouth while he jerked himself off. 

He released himself on your face with a groan of your name. His milky white cum adorning your soft features, it spread across your cheeks and forehead. He gathered it with a thumb and pressed it between your lips, rubbing the liquid on your tongue. 

You hummed and gladly accepted it before whispering a ‘thank you’ to him.

He was your god, and you a lowly worshipper; blessed enough to be in the same presence as his grace. However, you wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tungl @niidhogg to suggest ideas!


End file.
